


winning

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Tegoshi vs. Jin at soccer, loser gives blowjob.





	winning

Jin’s pretty sure Tegoshi threw that last shot – the net was wide open and Tegoshi’s the best kicker he knows, not that Jin would ever tell him that – but he’s not complaining as Tegoshi fulfills his terms of their bet, looking up at Jin through his fringe of bangs that are thankfully straight and it almost looks like a girl is sucking him off.

Tegoshi’s not a girl, though; a girl wouldn’t be bold enough to slide his fingers back behind Jin’s balls, teasing his hole and Jin nearly comes at the first spark of contact. It’s funny that everyone thinks they hate each other when it’s the exact opposite; they have a lot in common, actually, not just soccer but music and attitude. Tegoshi’s just a bit possessive when Jin’s out with his friends and Jin has to remind him that they’re  _not together_ , just acquaintances who fuck around and sometimes he thinks Tegoshi tries even harder to blow his mind to let him know what he’s missing.

Jin doesn’t complain about that either, arching into Tegoshi’s mouth that massages every inch of him as Tegoshi’s finger disappears and returns slicker. Sometimes Tegoshi is the male equivalent of a psycho girlfriend, but it’s worth it when he swallows Jin whole like this and results him to quivers and moans.

“Fuck, Yuuya,” Jin gasps, becasue they’ve been on a first-name basis for years and nothing happened to change that. “That feels good.”

Tegoshi thrives on praise and Jin sees it in his eyes, the proud way he sucks harder and slips his fingers into Jin to help him along. Jin gasps at the intrusion, jerking when Tegoshi rubs that spot inside him and the dam within him breaks. He can’t even sputter out a warning, but Tegoshi seems to know and pulls back enough to drink down Jin’s orgasm, his cheeks puffing adorably and Jin falls in love with him for a second.

The second passes, and he’s pushed onto his hands and knees. He should have known it would end up like this, despite scoring the most goals he still has to take it, but he can’t be that upset with Tegoshi pushing inside him and mouthing the top of his spine. Jin rocks backwards and cries out from the stimulation, fucking himself on Tegoshi’s cock and Tegoshi doesn’t waste time pounding into him until he falls still and makes Jin shiver with his moan.

“You’re a better goalie in bed than on the field,” Tegoshi chides him, and Jin thinks their next game should happen  _soon_.


End file.
